Clarity
by Maddie Hatter-chan
Summary: [MALEC] [Songfic] [ Spoilers da Cidade de Vidro] Falam que é durante a madrugada que nossos pensamentos costumam nos atormentar.


"_Hot dive into frozen waves__  
__Where the past comes back to life__  
__If I fear for the selfish pain__  
__It was worth it every time__  
__Hold still right before we crash__  
__Cause we both know how this ends__  
__A clock ticks 'till it breaks your glass__  
__And I drown in you again"__  
_

Já era tarde quando o Grande Mago do Brooklyn desistiu de dormir depois de horas tentando, apesar de exausto não estava conseguindo dormir. Ao seu lado, ainda dormindo profundamente, estava seu agora namorado, Alexander Lightwood. O homem não conseguiu evitar dá um sorriso ao ver o outro daquele jeito, dormindo tranquilamente, trajando nada mais que uma cueca boxer azul e uma regata branca e agarrado a um travesseiro. Toda aquela tranquilidade era tão contrastante ao comparada ao caos de apenas alguns dias atrás, quando Alicante fora atacada, demônios por toda a Planície de Brocelind, a aparição de Sebastian, foram tantas coisas em tão pouco tempo que parecia um pesadelo distante, mas o medo que o bruxo tinha de perder seu amado continuava vívido em seu coração. Deteve sua mão antes que essa pudesse acariciasse o menor, não lhe agradava pensar em interromper o sono tão merecido do outro só porque estava inseguro.

"– Deixa de ser patético, você é grande bruxo, não um adolescente mundano apaixonado! Por favor!" – Pensou reprovando a si mesmo por aquela atitude, ele devia está passando muito tempo com aqueles nephilins e o vampiro.

Magnus, com o mesmo intuito de não acordar o outro, levantou-se da cama e saiu sorrateiro do quarto, pegando somente seu robe de seda preto com detalhes de flores de cerejeira nas mangas que, por pura coincidência, combinava com a sua cueca boxer púrpura. Depois fechar a porta com toda a delicadeza que possuía pôde finalmente suspirar ruidosamente, tinha tomado consciência que depois de tais acontecimentos andava pensando no passado demais. Havia prometido a si mesmo que nunca mais olharia para trás, pois já tinha aprendido as lições, tanto que seu atual eu era o resultado delas, mas algumas lembranças insistiam infernizar sua sanidade, que para muitos não era lá das melhores, principalmente lembranças de outro Caçador de Sombras que... Antes que pudesse terminar a sentença mentalmente levantou a mão rapidamente e a balançou ao lado da cabeça, como se com esse gesto pudesse afastar certos pensamentos.

- Preciso de um bom chá. – Sussurrou indo para cozinha, mesmo sendo capaz de fazer uma xícara de chá de folhas de laranjeira se materializar em sua mão, precisava fazer alguma coisa para ocupar-se.

Chegou à cozinha, o único cômodo da casa que não tinha muitas cores extravagantes e gritantes. O piso era porcelanato branco, os armários pretos com detalhes orientais em dourado e os eletrodomésticos todos em inox escovado e vidro espelhado, o bruxo gostava de ver sua imagem refletida em todos os lugares possíveis.

Pegou os ingredientes, ligou o fogão em um estelar de dedos e pôs a água para aquecer enquanto procurava a caneca de chá com infusor que Alec tinha lhe dado há pouco tempo atrás. Por si só era uma peça bonita, toda preta com as inscrições de suas inicias em dourados, a caligrafia da letra remetia ao século 18. Tão logo a água aqueceu e um dos Filhos de Lilith finalmente pode saborear um gostoso chá, do qual tanto precisava.

Foi até a janela e viu seu gato Presidente Miau escapando de casa para mais uma de suas noitadas.

- Gato safado. Mesmo no final do Outono ele continua a sair. – Meneou a cabeça em reprovação. – Eu ainda vou castrá-lo para ver se ele toma jeito. – Bebericou seu chá e foi para a sala, talvez estivesse passando algo de bom na TV.

Ligou a TV em um volume bem baixo, sentou-se elegantemente na poltrona, cruzou as pernas e começou a zapear pelos canais, distraído. Essa distração o levou a devanear novamente, só que dessa vez era sobre Alec, na verdade nas paranoias do mesmo. Aquela história que ele insistia em discutir sobre idade, consequências, blá, Clave, blá, pai, blá. Talvez já tivessem tido mais discussão do que Magnus, aniversários. O Nephilim muitas vezes parecia mais velho do que si sempre preocupado com tudo, todos. No entanto, não conseguia negar que dividir alguns dos medos com o parceiro, mas antes que de começar a se desesperar ele se lembrava de uma das maiores lições que tinha aprendido ao longo dos anos: aproveitá-los, sempre. Tirar de cada segundo o melhor, pois serão esses momentos que iluminarão até os dias mais escuros.

Finalmente parou na MTV, onde passava um clipe do DJ Zedd com a Foxes, não podia negar os mundanos de vez em quando acertavam em fazer música. Começou a mover a boca de leve, acompanhando a música, sem realmente cantar.

___"Cause you are the piece of me_

_I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly_

_Still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?"_

O mago não sabia o porquê, mas aquela música parecia embalar sua situação atual, como se fosse algum tipo de trilha sonora de um filme. Sabia que o amor deles era uma tragédia, uma insanidade ainda mais sobre os olhos da Clave, mas mesmo assim era tão reconfortante aninhar o Caçador de Sombras em seus braços, fazê-lo gemer seu nome entre quatro paredes em seus momentos mais íntimos – assim como tinha feito mais cedo – e aquela sensação cálida invadir-lhe o coração ao ver o sorriso de seu amado.

"_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity why are you my clarity?"_

Além disso, o moreno finalmente lhe declarou seus sentimentos, na frente de todos, inclusive dos pais. E, diga-se de passagem, que não foi uma declaração nada discreta, nada como beijar o famoso Magnus Bane em meio ao Salão de Acordos cheio, não só de Caçadores de Sombras, mas também de lobisomens e as fadas, os únicos que não estavam lá eram as Crianças da Noite para não deixar nenhuma dúvida. Aquela atitude do menor o fez sentir-se marcado, como se esteve tivesse escrito seu nome em seu coração como uma das runas que o mesmo utilizava.

"_Walk on through a red parade_

_And refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground_

_And makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave_

_'Cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull, then I'll push too deep_

_And I'll fall right back to you_

_Cause you are the piece of me_

_I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly_

_Still fight and I don't know why"_

O mago terminou de beber seu chá enquanto o clipe continuava, para recomeçar a cantar bem baixinho. Estava levemente inclinado a enfeitiçar aquele DJ para tocar em uma das suas festas. Tinha feito isso com tantos outros cantores sendo que um a mais, um a menos não faria diferença.

"_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity why are you my clarity"_

Sentiu ser abraçado por trás, de forma carinhosa, sorriu sem precisar olhar para trás para saber de quem se tratava.

- O que faz acordado, Alec? – Perguntou olhando para TV ainda, enquanto fazia um carinho nos braços de seu namorado.

- Senti sua falta na cama. – Disse o moreno de maneira sonolenta dando um beijo na bochecha o feiticeiro logo depois. – O que está assistindo?

- Nada em especial, mas tinha a esperança de ver a reapresentação da Lady Gaga cantando com o RuPaul. – Tinha ficado tão entretido com a música que nem procurou.

- Quem? – Perguntou o mais novo sem entender quase nenhuma palavra que o outro tinha dito.

- Nada, nada, criança. – Falou tentando não gargalhar. Sempre se esquecia que apesar de Alec não ter sido criado em Idris, mas esse não era um mundano.

- Eu odeio de quando me chama de criança. – O moreno soltou-se do abraço, mal tinha acordado já estavam prestes a discutir de novo.

"_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?"_

- Como é estressado, mon cher. – Magnus finalmente olhou para Alec que estava de braços cruzados um pouco afastado de si, os lábios do homem se curvavam em um sorriso maroto.

- Não é estresse, é só que eu quero ser tratado como o homem que eu sou e não como uma criança. – O olhar de Alec era furioso, o que ao invés de dá ao mago medo ou pelo menos receio fez o efeito contrário, fazendo o último gargalhar. Ele achava o namorado fofo zangado, além de que os trajes de Alexander não ajudavam em nada para que fosse levado a sério. – Boa noite, Magnus Bane. – Alec saiu bufando da sala direto para o quarto enquanto o outro se levantava para acompanhá-lo.

- Alec! Venha cá! – O mais velho mal conseguia parar de rir. – Talvez eu devesse fazer um feitiço de rastreamento, assim acharemos seu bom humor! – Seguia o outro pelo corredor até seu quarto.

"_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity why are you my clarity?"_


End file.
